Luna Lovegood Wacky Wanton
by SpinningBlack
Summary: Luna Lovegood is known for being eccentric, but she can be single minded when she wants something, and what she wants is Viktor Krum. COMPLETE ONE-SHOT


**I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.**

**This is Rated M for a reason. If you don't want to read adult situations and adult themes then this is probably not the story for you. Please check out some of the other very talented authors that write for younger audiences instead of being offended.**

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood knew what people thought of her. Often when people think that someone is nutters they don't exactly mind what they say. So Luna knew that she was known as Loony Lovegood, and in actuality she didn't mind the name. In fact she found it rather funny. It allowed her to basically say and do what she wanted and have it all be chocked up to her wackiness. Luna thought of herself as eccentric. A lot of the things that she mentioned were actually true, and just because some people were too close minded, well that was just their problem, she often reasoned to herself.<p>

Luna just had a curious mind and an adventurous nature. That, and her fathers job as editor of The Quibbler, had broadened her horizons considerably. Her father nurtured her inquisitive mind, and as her mother had died when she was young, she had often found herself accompanying her father on his many travels for his next big story. She had been to so many places that the map on her bedroom wall at home had dozens of thumb tacks. Her father had home schooled her while on the road until she had finally been accepted into Hogwarts, and then it was summers in a different locale every year. She had searched for Yeti in the Himalaya's, Wendigoes in the United States, and had even found an actual Peluda in France. She had wanted to keep the dragon-like beast, but its porcupine-like body along with its surly attitude had prompted her to leave him. And he had very rudely told her that he wasn't a house cat.

Her broad sensibilities and the frank way that she talked about her beliefs and travels had only convinced at least half of her coworkers that she was not quite sane. That coupled with her very independent ways, and mature attitude didn't lend itself to many lasting friendships. Even though her father was editor and she herself worked as a reporter at the Quibbler, which had its share of curious employees, she still found that most of her coworkers remained standoffish.

No one really bothered to find out much about the person she was inside, but as she possessed an inherently cheery nature, people assumed that it didn't bother her. And honestly, tried her best not to let it bother her, but as with many twenty year old witches, she definitely minded in secret.

Since the year was almost at its close, Luna had decided that her resolution would be change. Oh, she wasn't going to change herself dramatically, she would still please herself, but she didn't see any harm in putting herself forward more often.

So it was only a surprise to everyone else when Luna decided to seduce Viktor Krum. Of course, they only saw the change in her behavior toward the Quidditch star. No one was really close enough to Luna to figure out her true intentions.

* * *

><p>Luna had always thought the Viktor was handsome. Oh, not traditionally so, but his face was interesting. Arresting. His snapping dark eyes stood out with intelligence, and she had often blinked her large grey eyes in surprise, when someone said something to the contrary. Viktor might not have been a man of many words, but there was something to be said of the strong silent type.<p>

She had first really noticed him during the Triwizard Tournament that had been held at Hogwarts during her third year. Of course, being an eighteen year old sports superstar, he didn't notice her at all. That was just as well though, because at thirteen she probably would have ran away in fright if he has shown the least interest. So Luna had watched from afar and cheered for both Harry _and _Viktor.

The next time that she would meet him was at Fleur and Bill's wedding. She hadn't forgotten the Bulgarian wizard, but she had dated and even had one serious relationship since she had last seen him three years ago.

She had just gathered up enough courage to speak to him when she noticed that he was in an argument with her father.

Luna watched in dismay as Viktor accused her father of wearing the symbol of the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald, the man that everyone knew was the cause of the death of Vikor's family as well as the families of countless others.

Before she could reach the feuding twosome, Viktor stormed off in anger.

After assuring herself that her father was not upset, Luna followed Viktor's path outside of the tent and finally located the wizard standing against the back of the home.

"Are you okay," she asked.

Viktor turned on her in anger. "Vhat have you come out here for? Isn't it enough that I have to be reminded of that murderer anytime I see that symbol. Save your mealy mouthed platitudes."

Luna's ire snapped forward. "Actually, I was coming to see if you were okay, but since you seem intent on thinking the worst of my father I'll educate you. That is not the symbol of Grindelwald. It is the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, though I doubt that you know of them. I wont spend more time trying to convince you of the error of your assertions."

He stepped toward her and said in a dangerously low voice, " You know nothing of my feelings. So don't pretend to care."

Viktor was turning away from her when they heard the screams. Witches and wizards ran from under the tent screaming that Death Eaters were attacking. Witches tripped over their heels and tore the hems of their wedding finery. It seemed that everyone had lost all sense.

Pulling out her wand Luna started forward but was startled when a steely arm snaked around her waist.

"Vhat do you think you can do besides getting yourself killed," his low voice said before she was ripped into a side-along apparation.

It was different than a port key. More like being pulled through a small tunnel until you were pushed back out into an unknown space.

Luna found herself in a small apartment. Regaining her senses she pulled away from Viktor and said angrily, "Who do you think you are? I need to get back. I don't have my apparation license yet, so I insist that you take me back this instant. My father could be killed."

Viktor was leaning against the wall. "Your father vill be fine. I thought it more prudent to disparate vhile ve had the chance. Ve vill vait here for a bit, and then I vill take you back to your father."

Luna ignored his voice and started across the tiny flat for the door. She would just find her own way out and back to The Burrow.

She jumped in surprise when she found herself against the wall next to the door with Victor's hands

on either side of her head.

"I von't be responsible for your death should you go back too soon," he said leaning closer to her face.

His nostrils flared for a moment. Was he smelling her?

His quidditch roughened hand moved from the right of her head down to cradle her chin and pull her gaze up to his. His eyebrows drew together and he cocked his head to the side considerately. "How old are you sveetheart?"

Luna swallowed. "Sixteen," she answered a bit of defiance creeping into her voice.

A smirk graced his lips. "A pity," he said moving away from her. "Have a seat. I promise to return you to your father in due time.

The spent the next hour talking. Viktor kept his promise and returned her to her father, dispartating shortly thereafter without a goodbye.

It would take four years until she was in his presence again.

* * *

><p>"I don't have time for an interview, Maurice," Viktor said pulling the black shirt he wore over his head. He was inside the locker room. Everyone else had already gone for the day. He didn't blame them. Practice that day had been brutal and all he wanted to do was take a hot shower and go crawl into his bed.<p>

"Make the time. This isn't for The Prophet, but I want you to do this as a personal favor to me," Maurice said.

Maurice Anderson was the new owner of the Bulgarian National Quidditch team, and the arsehole had seriously let it go to his head.

I guess it is easy to feel entitled when daddy pays for everything, Viktor thought.

Viktor sighed. "Okay, If you vill stop pestering me I vill do this one interview. Vhat publication is it for?"

"The Quibbler," Maurice said sheepishly. He was only agreeing to let his players do interviews for one reason and one reason only. There was a certain reporter that he was interested in and she had only agreed to go out with him if he helped her friend get an exclusive with Viktor Krum.

"The Quibbler? Forget it. I don't associate vith that tabloid," Viktor said scathingly.

Maurice saw his chances of getting into Cleo MacLeish's pants slipping through his fingers if he didn't think quickly. He scowled, "If you don't do the interview you are fired."

Viktor scoffed. "You can't fire me. The game against Irish National is in a veek, vhich is vhy everyone is clamoring for an interview. Also I am under contract."

"Perhaps I can't fire you but I could make life here very uncomfortable." Maurice threatened.

It wasn't worth the effort of the argument. Fine, he would do the stupid interview. "Okay, but I vant this done as soon as possible."

"That works, because she is right outside." Maurice beamed. How he loved to get his way.

Viktor looked down at himself. He was shirtless and his pants were unbuttoned. His shoes were caked with mud from the quiddich pitch. Oh well, if they wanted the interview they could take him as he was.

Maurice walked outside and after a few soft murmurs someone else walked inside the locker room.

Viktor grimaced. Things were just not going his way today.

Luna bloody Lovegood stood in front of him, a pad of paper and a quick quill in her hand.

He had to admit though, she looked good. She was wearing a magenta high waisted skirt, muted gold button down shirt, and magenta wedge toed sandals. Her platinum blonde, slightly wavy hair was pulled up into one of those styles that looked like with one pull of a hair pin would fall down around her shoulders. It seemed to be secured with another quill. Didn't the witch own any hair pins? And the outfit, whose colors would be garish on any other witch, actually looked good on her. Damn good.

She seemed to think the same of him as her eyes slowly slid down his muscled chest.

He smirked knowingly and it broke her from her reverie.

"Not that I mind you looking, but don't ve have an interview to conduct? Lets make it quick, I still need to shower."

Luna's eyes darted from his body to the showers on the left and she blushed hotly.

"Fine," she said refusing to let him ruffle her. "What are your expectations regarding the upcoming match with Irish National."

"I expect to vin of course," he said while sitting down and pulling off his cleats. He stood and rummaged through his locker, pulling out a towel and soap.

"Can you elaborate?" She asked dryly.

Viktor set the soap and towel on the bench and walked slowly toward her. "Vhy don't you just admit vhy you are here."

She was backed into the wall of lockers. "What..What do you mean?"

His eyes grew dark. "Vell, The Quibbler doesn't do sports reporting unless it involves a vampire or a ghost or something. That leads me to believe that you are here for something else."

All of his former fatigue had drawn away. He simply wanted to unwrap the magenta and gold gift in front of him.

Luna wanted to deny his statement, but it was entirely spot on. She surprised them both by raising to her tip toes and looping an arm around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers.

She nibbled at his lip and he gasped letting her tongue into his mouth. Luna had control of the kiss for exactly five seconds before he took charge.

She hardly noticed that he was unbuttoning her shirt as his kiss had inflamed her, making her blood boil like fire.

The sensation of cool air on her breasts and the cold metal of the lockers against her back alerted her to the fact that she was topless. The gold shirt and her bra was on the floor at her feet. Her arms came from around his neck to cover herself.

"Don't cover them sveetheart. They are beautiful." And they were. She wasn't insanely busty, but Luna had deliciously round breasts. She gasped as he raised a hand and palmed them after gently lowering her hands. He tweaked the nipples with his thumb and forefingers and she gloried in the sensation that shot from her breasts to between her legs.

His hand reached behind her and unzipped the magenta skirt sliding it and her rose pink bikini panties down her legs.

His hand tangled in her hair, pulling out the quill and sending the heavy blonde tresses around her shoulders. His fingertips massaged away the tension on her scalp that she hadn't realized was there.

She pulled him to her for another hot long kiss and opened her mouth to protest when he broke the kiss. The protest turned into a throaty moan when his mouth sucked on her right nipple, while his hand rubbed the other.

Lowering himself to his knees, he kissed his way down her stomach. Stopping just before her sex, he grasped her right leg and pulled it over his shoulder. The edge of her heel dug into his back and he took the time to remove the shoes before replacing her leg on his shoulder.

Surely he wasn't going to, she thought. Oh, but he was. His mouth claimed her sex, His tongue bathed her clit and a low moan tore from her throat. He grasped her buttocks and raised her more fully to his mouth, lapping and stroking until she came in shuddering spasms, literally purring in pleasure.

She leaned weakly against the lockers and her eyes opened slowly in time to see him shuck his black pants from his body. The black underwear followed and a very impressive erection sprung free.

Luna licked her lips in anticipation and crooked her finger at him.

Smiling, he shook his head, turned into his locker and grasping his wand he cast quick std prevention and anti-conception spells at her abdomen. Returning the wand her grabbed the towel, soap, and finally grasped her hand and led her into showers.

After adjusting the knobs to the perfect temperature, he pulled her toward him and they stepped under the spray.

They took turns bathing each other and raising the level of arousal back to a fever pitch.

Viktor pushed her against the wall with a lingering kiss, while her hand ventured between them and grasped his cock. The air left him in a quick hiss as her hand ran up and down his length.

She went to slide down to return the favor he had given her and was surprised when he stopped her.

"As nice as that vould be, I'm ready to fuck you." Her eyes closed and a delicious shiver traveled her body. That dirty mouth just flipped all her switches.

He picked her up in his strong arms, and her legs instinctively wrapped around his lean hips. He plunged inside her and her mouth opened in a silent scream. His strong arms braced against the wall he started a driving rhythm, pistoning into her, making her pant in exquisite pleasure. On and on he drove into her ripping loud moans from her throat that she would be slightly embarrassed to think about later.

She reached between them and started rubbing her clit, using the slippery wetness to push herself closer to completion.

"You are so sexy," he groaned against her throat.

His deep sexy voice sent her over the edge and she came, the spasms pushing his own orgasm forward and he growled, clenching his hand into a fist against the wall.

They leaned against the tile shower wall, the water still beating against their skin, replete with satisfaction.

* * *

><p>No one was more surprised than Maurice Anderson when a week later, Viktor introduced his new girlfriend Luna to his teammates.<p> 


End file.
